momfreyfandomcom-20200215-history
WBL Sports Talk
WBL Sports Talk is a magazine that talks about things concerning the WBL. It started when WBL started. There are many awesome articles. It is primarily written by the WBL Sports Talk team, which consists of 15 members. There are, however, some guest authors sometimes as well. Highlight Articles Just How Quick Is Quickly!? Quickly! is a star in the WBL due to his amazing agility. His WBL Maze time is an outstanding 23.43 seconds! This ranks first in the league. But recently, some people have stated that rookie Flash Gordon is quicker than Quickly!. Here is where we have to delve deeper into the stats. Quickly! is quick. Flash is fast. There is a difference. Quickly! moves around the court with ease and his movement comes in bursts of speed. He can slip and cut through defenders in a matter of milliseconds. All this is quickness, or agility. Flash Gordon, on the other hand, is a speedster. He's not as agile while moving around, but his top speed is much faster than Quickly!'s. He excels in fast breaks and is fast enough to dunk his own lobs. Flash Gordon's 100m sprint is 9.21 seconds. This time is faster than anyone in the league. Quickly!'s is only 11.78. But then you can look at Flash's WBL Maze time and you'll see that it's only 27.10 seconds. This shows that the 2 players are good at different things. So what prevails, agility or speed? Here are their head to head stats: HEAD TO HEAD Due to his quickness, Quickly! has the ability to mvoe around and get good shots and rebounds. He leads the league in TS% as a result. Flash Gordon gets more chasedown blocks and lobs tons of alley-oops on fast breaks. Each of them are good at different things, so it's hard to judge who the better player is. Anger Management Krab's Life AMK has had fruitful career (see AMK Fruit Fan Brawl) and has accomplished many things (see AMK Trophy Battle) but what was he like before becoming the star he is today? (see AMK Star Wars) AMK grew up in the streets of Kabul, where he worked as a paper boy. He picked up the game of basketball at school and soon became a pro due to his overaggresiveness. AMK is an avid reader and sponsors many reading corporations like "Reading Is Bad" "Nobody Reads!" He doesn't know how to read so he cant tell what he's sponsoring Nothing But The King King Krab. A household name since he was born. His childhood consisted of much violence and drug usage. He wasnt one of those children that resisted the use of drugs and immediately gave into peer pressure. His mom discovered him taking drugs one day and shot the drugs out of his hands with her gun. This was a turnaround in King's life. He knew he had to be the king of something one day, but he didnt know what. He came across the game of basketball in high school. His friends told him to play with them, and immediately captured a feel for the game. His friends were amazed by his talent and gave a "stat sheet" to the scouts on King's talent: 2PT: 10 3PT: 8 PASS: 1 RBND: 2.5 DFNS: 1 PERSONALITY: 10 After seeing the sheet, the scouts decided not to come and check King out. In his senior year of high school, King was averaging 78.3ppg,3.1rpg, and 0.0apg. This time, the WBL was interested. In the 2000 draft, King Krab was drafted 5th overall straight out of high school. He was described as "self-confident" and "a ball hog who makes use of his hogging". Throughout the years, King was always treated like a king. So being drafted 5th really upset him. He cried on draft day but people just thought those were tears of joy. His rookie season was a letdown. He averaged a mere 23 points per game while dishing no assists (as expected). He finished 3rd in ROY voting. However, in the playoffs, he rose to stardom. The Krabs were facing the veteran team of Mighty Puttys. Throughout the series, he averaged 58.1 ppg (28% from the field), 2.1 rpg, and 0.3 spg, all career highs. After the Krabs upset the Mighty Puttys, Puttys legend Puttz Putty said about King: "I knew this kid was talented. But I didn't know he was this good. He surprised us all out there. This kid is King Krab and nothing but the King." Putty averaged only 24.9 ppg and 13.4 rpg. The Krabs advanced to the finals, before being swept by the Boulders. Throughout the finals, however, King averaged 61.7 ppg (on 29%) and 2.4 rpg (monster boards there). King has since produced at all-star caliber, averaging 46.1 ppg (31%) and 2.0 rpg throughout his 12 year veteran career so far. One problem some fans have noticed about him, however, is his inability to pass. Throughout his career, he hasn't dished a single assist. His turnovers are high too. He came close once during this one time he inbounded though. He's lazy on defense too. Because of these problems, he is only considered the 5th best shooting guard of all time. Despite these drawbacks, King Krab is the King and nothing but the King. A Look Into The Roster: Wazoo Wowzers! The hype for the Wowzers! has increased lately. This is largely due to the arrival of a Big 3 through blockbuster trades. However, many fans don't know that the Wowzers! roster is actually worse than they think. Their starting PG, Stalin, is a star in every aspect of his game except for his attitude towards the game. He is selfish and always tries to take the last shot. It was a huge mistake for Wazoo to put him as the point guard. Their shooting guard, Rex Aloha, is a failed player. He rarely shows up to games and when he does, he puts up only 0.6 ppg. This forces the Wowzers! to have a sixth man, Wowzer Wowson. The problem is that Wowson doesnt really know how to play and primarily serves as a mascot. At SF, they have the self-proclaimed star, Hugo Littles. He's been picking up his game lately, but at most he's a role player. At PF, we have Gary Wazoo. He's the son of the founder and also the worst player on the team. He averages 0.4 ppg and 1.2 rpg as a starting PF. His career high in rebounds is 5. This roster so far is surely a joke. But there's more. The final member of the Big 3 is the C, Failure Krab. He can't score for his life. His only positive attributes are his rebounding and his assists for a center. He usually hangs around under the basket though, resulting in tons of offensive 3 seconds. His interior D is pretty good as well, stopping drivers (vroom vroom) in their tracks. He's a good player and a bad player an was considered the worst player on the 2010 Wrysville Krabs. With this roster, it is no surprise that the 8th seeded Wowzers! were "upset" by the top seeded Picks in the first round this year. A Look Into The Roster: Turbohawks The Turbohawks remain as one of the most-liked teams in the league. This is because of their awesome roster. Their PG is Luo Mi, an amazing player tha scores like a SG but still passes like a PG. Yarry "Our Time is Now" Yearsons Yarry Yearsons. A young talent drafted by the Yarry Reserve Yarrys in the year of 2003 7th overall... straight out of high school. He could score from anywhere on the court in any way, giving him the WBL scoring title in 2005, 2006, and eventually an MVP award in 2007 after he led the Yarrys to a 62-20 record without much of a supporting cast. From his rookie year to his MVP season with Yarry Reserve, he averaged a career 30.6 PPG. These stats were clear evidence that Yearsons was having one hell of a career, leading him to believe that the Yarrys had the ability to win it all in the year of 2008. He famously said "We have the best roster in the league...the best player too...our time... is now." But then, the unexpected happened. The Yarry Holocaust began, forcing the Yarry Reserve team to fold for the time being. Each member of the team was transferred to a different team and Yearsons, sadly, was transferred to a terrible team at the time: the Jixington Jixes. This sudden break up depressed Yarry and he knew that his chances of winning a championship in 2008 were second to none. On the Jixes opening day game, Yearsons played all 48 minutes, yet scored only 12 points. Throughout the season, he only put up 13.4 points per game while playing an avergae of 46.3 minutes every game. Yearsons sudden lack of interest in the game saddened the Jixes, but there was nothing they could do about it. Ever since that chord was struck, Yearsons hasn't been the same. Up until last season, with the Jixes, he averaged only 12.8 ppg. However, in the season of 2011, on January 13th against the Riho Rednecks, Yearsons lit it up. With another 14 point game behind him, Yearsons stepped on the court for the Jixes for the 287th time. For some reason, he began the game with a desire to actually play. His natural instinct took over before he could do anything about it. As the game began and the Jixes gained possesion, Yearsons immediately charged into the right corner, leaving his unexpected defender in the dust. Jixes PG, 3Dawg, saw him and enthusiastically hurled the ball to the corner. Yearsons caught it and drained a swish 3. After a Riho turnover, the Jixes got a chance to increase their quick start. Yearsons, from the baseline, began running towards the hoop. 3Dawg, being the great passer he was, threw a rare lob into the air. Yearsons jammed it straight in while drawing the foul. 3Dawg, after racking up 2 assists in 2 possesions, was thoroughly impressed by this sudden surge in confidence. Yearsons dropped from the rim while nodding his head towards his defender. He sank the free throw, causing the Jixes home crowd to let out a cheer. At the end of the 1st quarter, Yearsons had 13 points, the amount he usually scored in 1 game. By halftime that 13 became 29. From there, Yearsons shot the lights out, having added 32 more points before the 4th quarter ended. In the final minutes of the game, the home crowd was cheering louder than Wrys's nagging. The Jixes had blown out Riho, all with the sudden appearance of Yarry Yearsons. 3Dawg and the rest of the team threw Yearsons into the air and chanted his name. Yearsons finished with 67 points and 3Dawg added onto that with a career high 24 assists. The Jixes finished the season with a 27 game win streak, giving them a spot in the playoffs at 6th. From that game to the playoffs, Yearsons averaged 35.4 PPG. However, Yearsons and the Jixes weren't enough to handle a maxed out Rippers team. They lost in 6, while Yearsons averaged a career high 38.7 PPG. The playoff losses don't matter though because we now know that the Yarry Yearsons that we used to know is back, and better than ever as he approaches his prime. How will the Jixes look this season? Will Yearsons keep up his good work? If Yearsons and Jixington want to prove their ability to win, the time is now. Signature Skills 1: Pipi and CCIR From this article on, we will have a new series called Signature Skills. In every article, we talk about 2 player and their singature skills. First player today is 2011 ROY Pipi Didi. His signature skill? The inability to miss. Pipi Didi is a talented kid when it comes to scoring. However, he rarely takes shots. He only takes shots when he is 100% sure he is gonna make them. This gives him a 100% FG%. This achievement is amazing and he has kept it up throughout his whole career so far. He does this while averaging 21 points. Thats quite alot of points. But how is he able to do this so well? Nobody knows for sure, but it has been leaked that he practices his jumpshot all the time and his jumpshot only. His defense is quite good but he never practices that. His rebounding is OK and his passing his very bad. Since he practices his jumpshot without anyone ever defending him, he is only able to make jumpshots without people defending. This weakness causes many players to guard him very closely, preventing him from taking any shtos at all. But even with great defenders guarding him, he is still able to sink those turnaround fades and reverse layups without missing anything in the process. His calculations are flawless. This basketball IQ is his signature for sure. Next is Chinese cat in restaurants, otherwise known as CCIR. He is considered by many to be the clutchest player ever. CCIR is so clutch, it's just amazing. If his team is down with less than a minute left in the 4th or OT, he is amazing. Otherwise, he averages only 1.4 p off the bench. However, in those situations, CCIR averages 11 points (keep in mind this is in 1 minute), draws 4 fouls, grabs 3 rebounds, dishes 3 assists, picks 4 pockets, and blocks 2 shots. While doing this, his FG% is 94 and his 3PT% is 81. This makes teams fear the Vagetbales whenever the game is close and the end is nearing. CCIR always manages an unbelievable comeback and wins the game for Chimerica. He doesn't have a signature move but his clutchness is unique to him and him only WBL Breakdowns WBL Breakdowns is a new feature within WBL Broadcast Corporation. Every so often, they breakdown something. Whether it's a player to player comparison or a game analysis. It's a branch of WBL Sports Talk. BRK1: King Krab vs Prince Krab Ever since being drafted in 2012, King Krab's younger brother, Prince Krab, has been lighting it up. He scores with ease and passes to no one, a true warrior on the battlefield. King Krab has shown discomfort due to his brother's success and has told reporters countless times that his brother uses steroids. The two stars battle it out on the court and off the court. Who exactly is the better playeer? King Krab has already secured a position in the HOF but Prince is on his way. Let us compare this season's stats. King Krab is averaging more points (43.1) than his little brother (37.6) but is taking 14.2 more shots per game. That makes quite a difference. But in the end, King Krab still edges out his brother in scoring. Both players are averaging 0 assists. King Krab is a monster on the glass, pulling down an average of almost 2 boards per game throughout his career. His brother, however, is even better. In this season so far, Prince Krab has grabbed 3.6 rebounds per game. That is an amazing number. In rebounds, Prince Krab wins. Neither player plays defense so what's the deciding factor? When they matchup. King Krab has averaged 4.5 fouls per game throughout the season but against his brother (6 meetings), he averages 5.8 fouls per game, fouling out countless times. King Krab also holds an edge on scoring head to head (48.1) vs (45.0). King Krab also beasts on the boards against his brother. Scouts have reported that his rebounding increases from 19 to 46 when facing his brother whereas Prince Krab goes from a 37 to 34. This gives King Krab a huge lead against his brother. King Krab is therefore better than Prince Krab. Prince Krab still has lots of room to grow though. #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; }